Une histoire de vengeance
by BMG
Summary: Ne peuvent-ils pas vivre leur vie tranquillement ? Combien de fous furieux avide de vengeance vont encore apparaitre dans leurs vies ? Ana va-t-elle une fois de plus mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver sa famille ? Les Grey auront-ils leur happy-end ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Alors voilà ma toute première fiction ! Je ne suis pas très douée en écriture et je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes alors soyez indulgents ! Je ne publierais sans doute pas de manière régulière désolé.**

 **Cette fiction se déroule à la fin de Cinquante nuances plus claires, quelques mois avant l'épilogue pour être plus précise. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriété E.L. James.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Point de vue Ana

Allongée sur le canapé du salon, je refermais le manuscrit que j'étudiais en baillant. Malgré la fatigue qui me tenaillait ces derniers temps, je tenais absolument à faire tourner l'entreprise que mon cher mari m'avait offerte comme cadeau de mariage.

 _Tu as 24 ans et tu diriges l'une des plus grosses maisons d'édition de l'état_ , se vanta ma conscience.

J'étais fière de ce que j'avais réussi à faire avec Grey Publishing, malgré la crise et le fait qu'on ne prenne pas vraiment au sérieux. Beaucoup considérait que je ne devais ma place qu'au fait d'avoir épousé le grand patron, ce qui n'était pas complétement faux. Mais j'ai fini par m'imposer dans le monde de l'édition, à la plus grande fierté de mon mari.

 _Mon Cinquante Nuances…_ soupirais-je intérieurement. _J'aimerais tant que tu sois là._

Christian avait dû partir à New-York pour ces affaires. Je détestais qu'il parte mais je savais que c'était nécessaire et je savais qu'il détestait tout autant me laisser seule avec Teddy. La maison était tellement calme quand il n'était pas là.

Il m'avait téléphoné plus tôt dans la soirée pour prendre de nos nouvelles et m'annoncer qu'il rentrerait le lendemain dans la journée. Il m'avait également ordonné de me reposer en entendant ma voix fatiguée. _Mon maniaque du contrôle_. Il voulait que je ralentisse le rythme au boulot surtout parce que ma grossesse me fatiguais beaucoup. J'étais enceinte de 4 mois et la bosse déformant mon ventre était bien visible à présent. Je caressais mon ventre arrondi distraitement en pensant au Petit Pois n°2. _Celui-là au moins il était programmé_ , songeais-je. Je m'en voulu aussitôt de penser comme ça. Comme si mon fils, mon Teddy, n'était qu'un vulgaire accident. _C'était un accident_ me rappela ma conscience.

C'est vrai que l'arrivée de Teddy dans nos vies il y a deux ans était inattendue mais je sais que ni Christian ni moi ne regrettons qu'il soit là. Je fus prise d'une envie soudaine d'aller voir mon fils dans sa chambre. Je l'avais mis au lit il y a environ deux heures et il devait être profondément endormi maintenant. Je me redressais sur le canapé et rassemblais mes papiers sur la table basse. Je ramassais ensuite mon assiette et mon verre pour les amener à la cuisine. Je suis sure que Christian m'aurait dit de tout laisser, que Mme Taylor s'en occuperait. Ca faisait peut être 3 ans depuis mon mariage avec Christian mais je ne m'habituerai sans doute jamais à être servie.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je déposais mes affaires dans levier, me préparant à monter pour voir mon fils et me coucher dans mon lit, qui paraissait froid et vide sans Christian. Au moment de me retourner, j'entendis un craquement étouffé venant de l'extérieur. Un frisson me parcouru. Je me retournais en fronçant les sourcils mais tout paraissait normal dans la maison. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la grande baie vitrée menant à la terrasse et observais la nuit noire dehors. _Un chat a dû trouver son dîner,_ pensais-je. _Arrête d'être parano._ Je soufflais d'impatience devant ma propre réaction, sans aucun doute provoquée par les hormones.

Je me retournais et ramassais mon I-Pod sur la table basse quand un autre craquement retenti. Je me retournais rapidement. Pour une raison inconnue, je sentais la peur commencer à monter en moi.

\- **Sawyer ?** , appelais-je, pensant, pour me rassurer, que mon garde du corps était peut-être venu vérifier que tout allais bien.

Il vivait au-dessus du garage tout comme Taylor, Gail et Ryan. J'hésitais quelques secondes à aller le chercher pour lui demander de faire un tour dehors.

Soudain, je sentis deux bras m'attraper violemment par derrière. Je poussais un cri de peur avant de sentir un corps d'homme dans mon dos. Il essayait de m'appliquer un mouchoir sur la bouche. Je me débattis en criant pour l'en empêcher et réussi à lui faire lâcher. Il me cogna violemment la tête sur le mur, ce qui m'assomma quelques secondes. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues sous l'effet de la douleur et de la peur. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour le forcer à me lâcher. Lorsque mon coude arriva dans son ventre, je sentis sa respiration se couper près de mon oreille. J'en profitais pour lui écraser le pied. Il poussa un grognement et je sentis la pression de ses bras se relâcher. Je tombais à genoux devant lui. Je me mis à ramper à 4 pattes rapidement, espérant atteindre le téléphone.

Mon agresseur m'attrapa par les épaules et me tira à nouveau vers lui. Je poussais un hurlement de terreur lorsque je le sentis passer ses bras autour de mon ventre. _Mon Petit Pois !_ J'eu presque envie de le supplier de laisser mon bébé tranquille. Je continuais de me débattre en pleurant et plusieurs vases et bibelots présents à proximité finir par terre. Sa prise sur moi étant de plus en plus forte. Sans doute lassé que je me débatte, il m'agrippa la taille avant de me projeter sur le bord du canapé. Je perdis l'équilibre. Mon dos heurta durement le canapé avant que je ne bascule et de finisse par terre, la respiration coupée. Je me repliais sur moi-même en tremblant, gémissant sous la douleur.

 _Christian je t'en supplie aide moi !_ La partie raisonnable de mon cerveau savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à Seattle pourtant c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. J'entendis l'intrus juré avant de s'éloigner de moi précipitamment. Un grand bruit retentit puis quelqu'un hurla mon nom. Je me repliais encore plus en sanglotant et en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- **Ana !** Mon nom fut à nouveau prononcé avant que je ne sente deux mains sur moi. Je poussais un gémissement de terreur et mon corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. **C'est fini Ana**. **C'est fini.** J'ouvris les yeux lorsque reconnu la voix de Luke Sawyer. **Ryan ! Il est parti par derrière !** cria-t-il. J'aperçu en arrière-plan Ryan courir, une arme à la main. Je remarquais que Sawyer était armé également.

C'est alors que, devant l'énormité de ce qui venait de m'arriver et de ce que j'avais sans doute évité, je collais mon front contre mes genoux et fus prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

 **Voilà pour le début de cette histoire qui commence... Pas bien visiblement !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ça vous a plu ? Dois je continuer ? Arrêter ? Aller me cacher ? Dites moi tout !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci merci merci ! J'ai été tellement surprise d'avoir autant de commentaires surtout aussi flatteurs ! J'essayerais de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que même si je n'ai pas le temps, vos messages m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bon allez, la séquence émotion est finie ! Je vous laisse lire la suite avant de me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine ce qui risquerait de noyer mon ordinateur (ce que personne ne veut, j'en suis sur !).**  
 **Je posterais le prochain chapitre mardi ou mercredi étant donné que ce chapitre ainsi que le suivant ne sont pas très longs.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriété E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Point de vue Ana

Il aurait très bien pu s'écouler quelques secondes ou quelques heures quand je me décidais à bouger. Je me redressais difficilement. Sawyer m'aida à m'assoir sur le canapé. Soudain, les bruits extérieurs arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. J'entendis alors mon fils hurler à l'étage, sans doute effrayé par le vacarme. Je voulu me lever mais Sawyer m'en empêcha en posant une main sur mon bras. Je luttais faiblement mais une douleur dans mon dos et les douleurs constantes dans mon ventre et dans ma tête me firent abandonner.

\- **Teddy** , murmurais-je. **Je dois aller voir Teddy.**

\- **Gail va s'en occuper,** répliqua-t-il. Je le vis sortir son portable de sa poche. **Gail ?... Peux-tu venir t'occuper de Teddy s'il te plait ?** Il raccrocha et composa un nouveau numéro avant de s'éloigner tout en gardant un œil sur moi.

Un coin de mon esprit se demanda s'il l'avait attrapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les pleurs de mon bébé s'étaient calmés, les miens étaient toujours incontrôlables, tout comme mes tremblements. Je vis apparaitre Mme Taylor sur le seuil avec mon fils dans ces bras. Je voulu courir pour le serrer dans mes bras. J'avais eu peur pour moi et mon Petit Pois mais aussi pour mon fils. _Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire après qu'il se soit occupé de moi._

Au moment où je me levais, je poussais un petit cri de douleur et ma vision se troubla. Sawyer me rattrapa et me força à me rassoir.

\- **Mme Grey ? Ana, il faut que je sache où vous avez mal ?** Il parlait d'une voix douce mais ferme comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglots.

\- **Mon bébé !** pleurai-je. **Non ! Pas mon bébé ! Mon Petit Pois ! S'il vous plait !** Je repliais mes bras autour de mon ventre. **Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez mes enfants !** La peur que j'avais ressentie pour moi et mes enfants me faisait dire n'importe quoi. **Christian !** Je sentais ma respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que je parlais et pleurais en même temps.

J'entendis Sawyer m'appeler, me demander de respirer mais la seule chose que je pus faire c'est fermer les yeux et sombrer.

Point de vue Christian

 _Bordel !_ Je détestais vraiment être loin de ma famille. Tout ça parce que des employés incapables ne savaient pas gérer une situation de crise sans moi. J'étais dans mon appartement qui me paraissait immense et froid sans ma femme et mon fils. Je souris en pensant à mon petit trésor. J'avais beau avoir souvent peur d'être un mauvais père, je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Ana et Teddy. Et le Petit Pois n°2 évidemment ! J'étais vraiment heureux d'être à nouveau père même si ça me fichait encore la trouille. J'adorais voir ma femme enceinte, voir son corps changer, la redécouvrir. Ma réaction à l'annonce de cette seconde grossesse m'avait permis de me rattraper sur ma réaction d'il y a deux ans.

Je fixais le plafond allongé dans mon lit. Je savais que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Il était encore tôt mais je voulais me lever le plus tôt possible afin de régler au plus vite mes affaires ici et retrouver ma petite famille. De plus, je dormais toujours moins bien sans Ana à mes côtés.

 _Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais si mielleux_ , se moqua ma conscience. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie à 30 ans : homme marié, amoureux fou de sa femme et père de famille. En revanche j'aimais toujours autant dominer et contrôler mon monde. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._

Je repensais à notre dernière séance dans ma salle de jeu à l'Escala. Cette simple pensée suffit à m'exciter et je poussais un soupir en pensant que je ne verrais pas mon amour avant le lendemain.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais rapidement. Je me tournais vers mon réveil et vis que j'avais dû somnoler quelques dizaines de minutes. J'entendis du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me levais pour me diriger vers celle-ci. Une fois dans le couloir je suivis la direction de la voix. C'était celle de Taylor. Je le vis au téléphone dans le salon. Il me tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je sentis mon corps se figer, mon sang se glacer.

\- **Luke, je te rappelle.** Il mit fin à la conversation.

Je vis à sa tête que quelque chose s'était passé et le fait qu'il vienne de raccrocher avec Sawyer me confirmait que c'était en rapport avec ma famille. _Pitié, faites qu'ils aillent bien !_

\- **Mr Grey** , hésita Taylor.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ?** lui demandais-je durement. Le fait qu'il tourne autour du pot me faisait craindre le pire. Il se racla la gorge.

\- **Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez vous.** **Dans la maison** , précisa-t-il. Mon corps se glaça encore plus. **Ryan a essayé de le rattraper mais il s'est échappé et… Mme Grey a été blessée.** Il confirmait l'une de mes pires craintes.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je m'effondrais sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Des milliers de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres défilaient dans mon esprit. J'entendis vaguement Taylor m'expliquer que Sawyer l'avait conduite à l'hôpital, que Gail était avec Teddy, qui allait bien, et qu'il allait appeler le pilote du jet pour rentrer au plus vite. Je sentis Taylor poser une main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis. Je détestais toujours autant les contacts physiques. _Il n'y a qu'Ana qui peut me toucher_ , pensais-je douloureusement.

\- **Je vais aller régler les derniers détails avant de partir Monsieur** , m'informa Taylor avant de quitter la pièce.

Je détestais ça. Ce sentiment de ne rien contrôler. _Ana !_ Je revoyais derrière mes paupières mon pire cauchemar : son corps allongé par terre, inanimé, froid après son agression par ce connard de Hyde. Je me relevais et entendis le sang battre dans mes oreilles. Je me rendis dans ma chambre comme un automate pour me préparer.

Elle allait bien. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Elle m'avait guéri. Elle m'avait ramené à la vie. Elle m'avait offert une famille. Elle avait promis de ne pas me quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser… Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

\- **Elle ne peut pas nous laisser** , murmurais-je en pensant à mon fils. **Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser** , dis-je à la pensée de notre futur enfant tandis qu'une unique larme roulait sur ma joue.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ce point de vue de Christian parce qu'il y en aura d'autres !  
**

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis voilà le chapitre 3 ! Il est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long, promis. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément même si je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriété de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Point de vue Christian

Il était très tôt le lendemain à notre arrivée à Seattle et j'étais une véritable boule de nerfs. Taylor avait rappelé Sawyer pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ana. Elle avait été prise en charge aux urgences à la suite d'une crise d'angoisse sans doute provoquée par le choc de son agression. La rage me consumait en pensant à cet individu qui s'était introduit chez moi alors que ma femme enceinte et mon fils étaient là. Ce fumier s'en était pris à ma femme ! La panique qu'elle avait dû ressentir, je la sentais s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Dire que pendant ce temps j'étais à New-York ! Merde !

Taylor se gara rapidement devant l'hôpital. Je sortis de la voiture avant même que le moteur soit éteint et me précipitais aux urgences. J'aboyais sur une infirmière un peu trop lente à mon goût lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Je me retournais rapidement et tombais sur ma mère.

- **Maman** , soufflais-je soulagé. Elle me prit directement dans ses bras et je mis ma tête dans son cou comme Teddy après avoir fait un cauchemar. Je finis par me redresser. **Comment va Ana ? Tu l'as vu ? Sawyer a dit qu'elle avait été attaquée. Et le bébé, il va bien ?** Je débitais mes questions des plus en plus vite à mesure que l'angoisse montait. **Et Teddy ? Où est-il ?**

- **Il est avec ton père, dans la salle d'attente** , me rassura-t-elle. Je soufflais de soulagement de savoir mon fils en sécurité et ma mère me caressa la joue. **Gail et Sawyer sont là-bas aussi. Pour ce qui est d'Ana…** poursuivit-elle, **le médecin est venu nous voir il y a une heure environ. Apparemment elle a fait une crise d'angoisse avant que Sawyer ne l'amène et elle en a refait une ici tout à l'heure, avant qu'on arrive. Ils lui ont fait tout un tas d'examens et le bébé va bien mais…** Je vis des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux ce qui ne calma en rien la boule au fond de mon ventre. **Christian, sa tension était trop élevée alors ils ont décidé de lui administrer un sédatif…**

\- **Je veux la voir** , exigeais-je. Elle hocha la tête.

Elle passa sa main dans mon dos pour me guider vers la salle d'attente. En arrivant, je vis Sawyer au téléphone et Gail dans les bras de son mari. Ma mère m'informa que Sawyer donnait des nouvelles aux parents d'Ana.

Je me tournais vers mon père qui tenait mon fils endormi dans ces bras. Il se leva en me voyant arriver. Je tendis instinctivement les bras pour prendre mon fils et mon père me le passa. Je sentis ses petits bras s'enrouler spontanément autour de mon cou et j'enfouis mon nez dans le sien pour respirer son odeur. Mon fils ! Après être resté ainsi quelques minutes, je rendis Teddy à mon père.

Je vis que Sawyer n'était plus au téléphone. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait vieillie de 10 ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'est-à-dire deux jours plus tôt.

\- **Mr Grey, je suis sincèrement désolé** , commença-t-il. **Je vous jure que nous allons vérifier le système de sécurité pour savoir comment ce sal… cet individu a pu rentrer** , ce rattrapa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur mon fils endormi.

\- **Nous réglerons ça plus tard** , le coupais-je. **Pour l'instant, je veux juste voir ma femme** , ordonnais-je.

Sawyer hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Ma mère passa sa main dans mon dos et me conduisit dans un couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

\- **C'est sa chambre** , m'indiqua-t-elle. Elle me retint lorsque je voulu ouvrir la porte. **Christian, j'ai parlé au médecin qui s'est occupé d'elle. Elle a de nombreuses contusions. Il m'a également informé que si son hypertension persistait, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé** , m'expliqua-t-elle. **On ne sait pas comment elle va réagir à son réveil mais si elle panique à nouveau…** Il était inutile qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Je déglutis difficilement à cette nouvelle. Elle me caressa à nouveau le dos dans un geste de réconfort avant de tourner les talons et de me laisser seul devant la porte de la chambre.

Je restais figé devant cette porte avant de finalement me décider à l'ouvrir. Je découvris alors ma femme, mon Ana, l'amour de ma vie, étendue, pâle et reliée à un tas de fils. Son rythme cardiaque régulier était retransmis par une machine.

Elle paraissait tellement paisible. En m'approchant de plus près, je sentis la colère monter en moi. Sa tempe droite était recouverte d'une ecchymose. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et lui pris délicatement la main. Je la rapprochais de mon visage et embrassais sa paume avant de la placer sur ma joue. Cette situation me semblait familière : elle étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, enceinte et inconsciente, et moi lui tenant la main, mort d'inquiétude pour elle et le bébé.

Je posais ma main libre sur la sienne, sur la bosse qui déformait légèrement son ventre, sur notre enfant. Notre Petit Pois. J'adorais cette expression. Notre bébé bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère. Il devrait être en sécurité. Ils auraient dû l'être tous les deux. Je reteins un gémissement.

\- **Vous me causez bien du souci Mme Grey,** soupirais-je.

Je restais ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes. L'attente était la pire chose que je n'ai jamais connue. Ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation, c'était de la torture pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je me rapprochais du visage de mon amour.

\- **Bébé, réveille-toi s'il te plait.** Ma voix dérailla légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. J **e t'aime… Tu dois te réveiller.** Je gémis en posant ma tête au-dessus de son sein. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre.

La fatigue et la peur eurent raison de mes nerfs puisque je sentis quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues pour atterrir sur la blouse médicale.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous le point de vue de Christian ? Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à le faire aussi... "caractériel" que dans le livre.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et joyeuse Pâques ! J'espère que vous en profitez pour manger beaucoup de chocolat ! Voici la suite de cette histoire avec un chapitre un peu plus long (en réalité, c'était deux chapitres que j'ai décidé de fusionner). J'ai remarqué que j'avais moins de reviews... Est ce parce que l'histoire vous semble inintéressante ? Ou est-ce juste que vous n'avez pas le temps ? (ce que je peu comprendre)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit je vous laisse découvrir le réveil d'Ana.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Point de vue Ana

Je sentais une pression sur mon épaule. Je tournais légèrement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et une odeur familière me parvint. _Christian !_ Je souris faiblement. Je soulevais ma main et une drôle de sensation me parcouru le bras. J'enfonçais mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon mari. Sa tête se souleva et il attrapa délicatement ma main.

\- **Ana** , souffla-t-il.

\- **Christian.** Je souris. Mon corps entier semblait engourdi mais le fait de le savoir à côté de moi me faisait me sentir sereine. **Tu es déjà rentré ?** lui demandais-je en gardant les yeux fermés. **Tu m'as tellement manqué** , soupirais-je.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et découvris le visage de mon mari. Je souris à nouveau en admirant les traits sublimes de mon Mr Cinquante. Mon sourire se fana lorsque j'analysais l'expression de son visage. Il semblait fatigué et la peur était visible dans ses yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils avant d'observer mon environnement. Je réalisais assez vite que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé affluèrent alors à mon esprit. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps et je me tournais vivement vers Christian. Des larmes me brûlèrent les yeux et ma respiration s'accéléra.

\- **Bébé, calme toi** , me supplia Christian. J'entendis en fond sonore la machine indiquant mon rythme cardiaque commencée à s'affoler. **S'il te plait, il faut que tu te calme. C'est mauvais pour le bébé !**

\- **Mon bébé ! Mon Petit Pois !** Je posais d'instinct mes mains sur mon ventre, soulagée de toujours sentir une petite bosse.

\- **Il va bien,** me rassura Christian. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes. Mon corps se détendit un peu à cette nouvelle avant qu'une autre pensée ne traverse mon esprit. Je me redressais dans le lit en ignorant la douleur qui traversait les différentes parties de mon corps. J'allais pour me lever mais Mr contrôle en décida autrement. **Où crois-tu aller dis-moi ?** me gronda-t-il. **Reste couchée !**

\- **Teddy ! Ou est mon fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux le voir !** pleurais-je. Mon Dieu, j'entendais à nouveau ses hurlements de peur dans ma tête. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête de les oublier.

\- **Il est avec mes parents. Gail et Taylor sont aussi avec lui.** Cette nouvelle me réconforta un peu. **S'il te plait, rallonge toi et détend toi** , gémit-il. **Si ta tension est trop élevée, ça risque d'affecter le bébé.**

Cet argument eu pour effet de me calmer. Je tenais fermement la main de Christian en fermant les yeux et prenant de grandes inspirations j'entendis mon rythme cardiaque ralentir un peu. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller et regardais Christian. Des sanglots naquirent alors dans ma gorge.

\- **Hé ! C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité.**

\- **J'ai eu tellement peur** , craquais-je. Christian s'assit sur le bord du lit et me serra dans ses bras où je pus pleurer sans m'arrêter. Il caressa mes cheveux et me chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, mes larmes finirent par s'arrêter et il me repoussa doucement. Je le vis tendre le bras et appuyer sur un bouton près du lit. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle m'examina lentement tandis que je tenais toujours la main de Christian. Voyant que j'étais relativement calme, elle m'annonça qu'elle pouvait me libérer de mes étraves médicales elle enleva ma perfusion et éteignit tous les appareils auxquels j'étais reliée. Elle me conseilla de marcher un peu et de manger léger avant que le médecin ne vienne me voir dans la matinée.

J'étais toujours un peu sous le choc mais Christian m'aida à me mettre debout. Mon corps entier protesta sous la douleur. Je fis quelques pas sur mes jambes tremblantes.

\- **Je veux prendre une douche** , demandais-je à Christian. Il me regarda étonné avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- **Tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal.**

\- **S'il te plait Christian. Je me sens tellement… sale.** Le dernier mot sortit comme un murmure mais je sus qu'il m'avait entendu à sa manière de hocher la tête.

Il me guida dans la petite salle de bain et m'aida à m'installer dans la douche. Heureusement pour moi, elle était équipée d'un siège ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer mon maniaque du contrôle. Je due lui promettre de ne pas essayer de me lever sans lui. Il m'annonça qu'il devait sortir pour s'entretenir avec Taylor et Sawyer. Il m'embrassa délicatement et je tentais d'approfondir notre baiser.

\- **Soyez sage Mme Grey** , sourit-il. **Je reviens vite.**

\- **Tu pourras amener Teddy,** quémandais-je. Il acquiesça puis embrassa le coin de ma bouche.

Je le vis quitter la salle d'eau et j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière lui. Un sentiment de peur m'étreignit alors. J'avais beau savoir que l'hôpital était rempli de monde, le fait de me retrouver toute seule me ramena à la soirée d'hier. _Allez Ana_ , me dis-je. _Secoues toi un peu. Tu vas prendre une douche et ensuite, tu pourras voir ton fils._ Cette pensée me remis tout de suite d'aplomb.

J'enlevais l'horrible robe médicalisée et fit couler l'eau doucement. Je tendis la main pour tester la température de l'eau. Je fermais les yeux et laissais le jet m'asperger. Au bout de seulement cinq minutes, l'eau commença à devenir froide ce qui me fis grogner.

Je coupais l'eau et tendis la main pour attraper une serviette afin de me sécher quand mon regard dévia. Un grand miroir sur le mur d'à côté me permettait de m'observer. Le sang se retira de mon visage et un haut le cœur souleva mon corps. Malgré la promesse de ne pas me lever faite à Christian, je me hissais sur mes jambes.

Je me retrouvais debout devant le miroir, nue. Je détaillais alors mon corps et au fur et à mesure de mon exploration des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. _Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Non ! NON !_

Point de vue Christian

Je raccrochais mon téléphone en arrivant dans la salle d'attente. Je vis alors ma mère expliquer la situation à Kate et Eliott qui venait d'arriver. Mon frère portait sa fille Ava, âgée de quelques mois, dans ses bras.

\- **Papa !**

Je vis mon petit bonhomme courir vers moi et je me penchais pour le réceptionner. Je le soulevais dans mes bras et lui fit un sourire. Mon premier vrai sourire de la journée.

\- **Regarde papa ! Bonbon !** Il me tendit sa main pour me montrer un morceau de cookie écrasé dans sa paume.

\- **C'est pour moi ?** lui demandais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de mettre rapidement le gâteau dans sa bouche pour ne pas que je puisse lui voler. Son comportement me fit éclater de rire. Je lui embrassais la tempe avant de le remettre par terre. Il se précipita vers mon père pour réclamer un autre gâteau.

\- **Comment va-t-elle ?** demanda ma mère.

\- **Elle va bien** , soupirais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. **Elle a paniqué à son réveil mais elle s'est calmée quand je lui ai expliqué les risques pour le bébé. L'infirmière est passée et elle est en train de prendre une douche.**

\- **Est-ce que je peux savoir comment ça a pu se produire ?** s'énerva Kate.

\- **Kate !** la réprimanda Eliott.

\- **Non ! Ta maison est équipée d'un système de sécurité high-tech et tu l'as surveilles tellement qu'elle ne peut même pas aller s'acheter un café sans que tu ne…** Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers les autres personnes présentes. Elle me regarda, ces yeux lançant des éclairs. **Comment cet incident a-t-il pu se produire ?**

\- **L'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée,** intervint Sawyer, sans doute pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

J'aimais ma femme et mon frère mais je ne savais pas comment ils faisaient pour supporter Kate. Cette femme m'insupportait, en particulier sa manière de continuer à appeler Ana par son nom de jeune fille. Elle me fixait toujours avec une pointe de dégout comme si j'étais un monstre battant sa femme. _Bordel, jamais je ne ferais du mal à Ana !_

\- **Barney et Welch tentent de trouver pourquoi mais apparemment le système a été désactivé,** repris le garde du corps. **C'est en entendant le cri de Mme Grey et les pleurs de Teddy que Ryan et moi avons compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.** Je tournais la tête vers mon fils qui semblait tenir une conversation de la plus haute importance avec mon père et Gail. Il ne paraissait pas traumatisé par les événements de la veille. Mon attention se fixa à nouveau sur Sawyer. **Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la maison, je me suis occupé de Mme Grey et Ryan a tenté de le coincé mais il s'est échappé…**

\- **Trouvez-le !** exigeais-je **.** Je refusais que l'homme qui s'en était pris à Ana reste dans la nature. Cela ne me rappelais que trop la situation avec Hyde. Sawyer hocha la tête et je le vis se retourner pour s'entretenir avec Taylor.

Je me tournais ensuite vers ma mère et Eliott. Kate n'était plus là ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Mon frère m'indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle était partie voir Ana. Je soupirais.

\- **Ana aimerais voir Teddy. Tout ça l'a vraiment secoué et elle s'inquiète pour lui,** indiquais-je à ma mère.

\- **Très bien,** dit-elle avec un sourire très maternel. Elle se retourna et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de mon fils. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre ces bras pour se faire porter. **Allons-y.**

Mon père, ma mère et Eliott me suivirent dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de mon amour. En arrivant devant la porte, j'entendis des éclats de voix.

* * *

 **Voilà ce sera tout pour cette semaine... Rendez vous le week-end prochain pour la suite. Je vous laisse essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passe ! (c'est mon côté sadique qui veut ça)**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci beaucoup à Romeila et FSOGFanFictionAddiction pour leur review ! Et merci aussi aux f** **ollowers ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire intéresse des gens !**

 **Si vous avez des envies particulières pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part (même si certains chapitres sont déjà écrits, je peux toujours faire des modifications). Je vous laisse maintenant profiter du chapitre 5 !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Point de vue Christian

\- **Ana, bon sang, ouvre cette porte !** J'entrais précipitamment dans la chambre. **Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et refuse d'en sortir,** s'agaça Kate. Je lui fis signe de se pousser.

\- **Ana,** appelais-je à travers la porte. **Ouvre-moi.**

\- **Non…** Sa réponse prononcée d'une voix étouffée me signala que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- **Ana je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je l'enfonce !** la menaçais-je. Après quelques secondes, j'entendis le verrou de la porte et je fis signe à Kate de reculer. Elle voulut protester mais mon regard glacial l'en dissuada. Mon père la tira doucement en arrière.

J'ouvris la porte de la petite salle de bain et la refermais derrière moi pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Ma femme était debout et nue. Je failli lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de rester assise mais ma respiration se coupa alors que je contemplais la marque sur le bas de son dos. Elle était d'un violet profond qui traduisait la violence qu'il avait fallu exercer pour lui infliger. Ma douce sanglotait en me tournant le dos. Elle se retourna vivement et je pus admirer son beau visage noyé par les larmes.

\- **Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?** Je la vis serrer ses bras, également couverts de bleus, sur sa poitrine. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon bébé ?** Sa voix dérailla. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de baisser les yeux sur son ventre.

Je connaissais le sentiment de colère, de rage j'avais passé la grande majorité de ma vie à essayer de contrôler celui qui m'habitait. Pourtant ce sentiment n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentis en voyant les bleus qui couraient sur l'abdomen de ma femme. Deux marques pour être précis, qui semblaient faire le tour du renflement de son ventre. Je me rapprochais d'Ana et posais mes deux mains sur ses joues recouvertes de larmes, en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur sa tempe blessée. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- **Je te jure de retrouver le salop qui t'as fait ça !** lui promis-je avec conviction. **Il… Il ne…**

L'émotion était trop forte et Ana me pris dans ses bras. Je l'entourais délicatement des miens en me retenant pour ne pas verser de larmes.

Après quelques minutes, je lui indiquais que notre fils était derrière la porte. Son regard s'alluma à cette nouvelle et je l'aidais à remettre sa blouse avant de sortir. En découvrant toutes les personnes présentent, je la sentis frissonner mais elle se calma en voyant le petit garçon dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- **Maman !** Elle le prit dans ses bras malgré la douleur visible sur son visage. Elle commença à l'embrasser partout ce qui fit bien rire Ted. **Maman chatouille !**

Mon cœur se serra d'émotion en la voyant enfouir son visage dans le cou du bébé. Je l'enlaçais et embrassais le sommet de sa tête avant de la guider pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger sur le lit avec notre fils.

ooooo

La conversation battait son plein depuis une heure maintenant. Les sujets de conversations étaient anodins et je soupçonnais mes parents de faire exprès pour éviter que la conversation ne dérive vers un sujet sensible pour mon ange. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit avec Teddy, ce dernier réalisant des dessins informes qui finiraient sans doute accroché dans notre cuisine. Elle semblait plus sereine et participait même un peu aux échanges.

On frappa à la porte. Je vis un médecin entrer.

\- **Bonjour. DrSinclair** , se présenta-t-il. **Je viens examiner Mme Grey.**

\- **On va vous laisser,** proposa mon père.

Ma mère pris mon petit gars dans ses bras et il résista avant de se laisser amener. Je voyais bien qu'Ana se retenait de protester également.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, le médecin s'approcha du lit et Ana eu un mouvement de recul. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne comme pour se rassurer. Le Dr Sinclair fixa son regard sur moi en une question silencieuse.

\- **Je reste** , proclamais-je avec autorité. Hors de question que je laisse ma femme.

Le médecin posa quelques questions et pratiqua son examen. Je vis mon amour serrer les dents à plusieurs reprises ce qui me donna envie de frapper cet homme.

\- **Je vais aller signer votre bon de sortie. Reposez-vous, n'en faites pas trop et évitez tout stress inutile** , nous recommanda-t-il. Il nous salua avant de sortir.

\- **Je veux rentrer à la maison,** demanda Ana.

Je hochais la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier. Ma femme me regarda, surprise.

\- **J'ai appelé le Dr Green pour qu'elle vienne t'examiner,** lui expliquais-je. Elle tourna la tête vers la gynécologue et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

\- **Bien Mme Grey, voyons un peu ce bébé.** Elle installa la machine à côté du lit et j'aidais ma femme à s'installer pour l'échographie. Le médecin eut un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les marques qui ornaient son ventre mais elle se reprit assez vite. **Regardez** , dit-elle en tournant l'écran vers nous après avoir mis la sonde en position. **Voilà un pied, un bras, une main avec cinq doigts.** C'était mon deuxième enfant mais j'étais toujours aussi fasciné par les images visibles sur cet écran. **Voilà son visage** , nous indiqua-t-elle en déplaçant la sonde. Une silhouette de nez se dessinait sur l'écran. Je me tournais vers ma femme qui m'offrit un regard ému. **Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ?** nous demanda le Dr Green.

\- **Vous pouvez déjà le voir ?** m'étonnais-je.

\- **Disons que j'ai une idée assez précise.**

Je tournais mon regard vers Ana. Elle m'observait avec un sourire timide. Moi aussi je voulais savoir. On avait tous les deux besoins d'une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Je me tournais à nouveau vers le Dr Green avant de hocher la tête.

\- **Félicitation, c'est une petite fille,** nous informa-t-elle en souriant. A cette nouvelle mon cœur explosa de joie. Je vis ma femme arborer un immense sourire et je penchais vers elle pour lui offrir un baiser passionné. Je me relevais et fixais mon attention sur l'écran. **Elle semble être en pleine forme.** Elle prit quelques mesures puis imprima deux photos de notre Petit Pois. _Notre fille !_

Elle nous remis les photos et conseilla à Ana de se reposer afin d'éviter que sa tension ne remonte. Elle nous salua avant de sortir. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher le sourire collé à mon visage.

\- **Une fille** , répétais-je.

\- **Tu es content ?** me demanda-t-elle. Je la fixais surpris par sa question. **Disons que quand j'attendais Teddy, tu n'étais pas très emballé par le fait d'avoir une fille** , m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- **Croyez-moi Mme Grey, il n'y a pas plus heureux que moi.** Je fronçais les sourcils **. En fait je pourrais être encore plus heureux si un connard ne s'en était pas pris à toi.** Je sentais la rage commencer à revenir.

\- **Christian, je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'on a vécu avec Jack,** me dit-elle avec émotion.

\- **Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas.** Je la serrais contre moi **. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je vous protégerais toi, Ted et notre fille,** affirmais-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

Elle se serra contre moi. _Je protégerais notre famille !_

* * *

 **Bon comme vous vous en douter, ça ne sera pas aussi simple et les malheurs reviendront poursuivre notre petite famille dans quelques chapitres ! La suite arrivera sans doute mercredi ou jeudi mais pour ça... Lâchez des reviews ! (et oui maintenant je fais du chantage !)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme promis, voici la suite ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Rendez vous en bas pour les reviews !  
**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriété de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Point de vue Ana

En arrivant devant la maison, mon sentiment d'angoisse s'accentua. C'était assez étrange. C'était ma maison, un lieu où j'aurais dû me sentir en sécurité et pourtant je ne la voyais plus que comme le lieu où on m'avait agressé. Christian fit le tour de la voiture pour m'aider à sortir au moment où les autres arrivaient. Ils avaient tenu à venir pour me soutenir. Christian avait protesté mais je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas grave. Moi aussi j'aurais préféré rester seule avec mon mari et mon fils mais ils avaient tous été là pour moi aujourd'hui je ne pouvais quand même pas les chasser.

En entrant dans la maison, Mme Taylor nous accueillit. Elle m'offrit une légère étreinte avant de retourner en cuisine. La famille partit s'installer dans le salon et Christian m'aida à enlever ma veste. Chacun de mes gestes étaient douloureux.

En arrivant dans le salon où tout le monde était installé, j'eus un mouvement de recul. La pièce avait été nettoyée, sans doute par Gail et il n'y avait plus aucune trace visible de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant des images firent leur apparition dans ma tête. Je le revis me plaquer violemment contre le mur, me pousser brutalement sur le canapé, enserrer mon ventre…

Tout le monde me regardait mais j'étais incapable d'avancer. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir cette pièce, de monter me réfugier dans ma chambre et de ne plus en sortir. Un bras s'enroula autour de mon ventre ce qui me fit sursauter violemment. Je me retournais et tombais sur le regard blessé de Christian. Je lui retournais un sourire désolé.

Il m'entraina sur le canapé et me força à m'allonger entre ces jambes, mon dos collé à son torse. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

\- **Où est Ted ?** demandais-je en réalisant qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce.

Je n'étais pas une mère particulièrement angoissée d'autant plus que mon fils était un enfant relativement calme. Mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez nous, qu'il aurait pu enlever mon fils ou pire encore, me rendait à fleur de peau.

\- **Dans la cuisine avec Mme Taylor et Ava** , m'indiqua Eliott avec un sourire.

Je sentis mon angoisse refluer quelque peu.

\- **Essaye de te détendre** , me murmura Christian à l'oreille. **Sinon je devrais trouver un autre moyen et je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents veuillent voir ça.** Je sentis une pointe d'espièglerie dans sa voix.

Son commentaire déclencha une douce chaleur dans mon ventre. Je me retournais en ignorant la douleur. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je voulais continuer à l'embrasser mais il en décida autrement et m'aida à me réinstaller correctement. Nous devions bien nous tenir devant les invités.

La conversation s'engagea sur la futur soirée organisée par Grace et Carrick au profit de l'association « Faire face ensemble ». De nombreux lots allaient être mis aux enchères mais Grace cherchait de nouvelles idées pour essayer de se renouveler.

Je somnolais à moitié sur le torse de Christian lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me redressais en poussant un cri. Mon père déboula dans la pièce. Je remarquais alors que mon corps était pris de tremblement et que Christian tentait de m'apaiser en caressant mes bras. _Bon sang reprend toi, c'est juste ton père_ , me sermonnais-je. Christian me remmena contre lui et je serais fermement sa main pour tenter de me calmer.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda mon père essoufflé en s'avançant. **Sawyer m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais il y avait du monde sur la route.** Il s'approcha de moi et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'hématome sur ma tempe. **Tu vas bien ?** s'inquiéta-t-il. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

\- **Je vais bien papa,** soupirais-je. **Il y a eu un petit incident hier soir, c'est tout.**

\- **Un petit incident ?** s'écria Kate. Je me tournais vers elle étonnée par son éclat. **Un individu s'est introduit dans la maison et l'a attaqué,** expliqua-t-elle à mon père. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. **Ecoute moi bien Steele, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je t'aime mais si il t'arrive encore quelque chose par sa faute,** dit-elle en désignant Christian **, je te jure que je…**

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et je me levais d'un bond.

\- **Je t'interdis de le menacer** , grondais-je. **Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans n'était pas sa faute, encore moins ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, c'est clair ? Tu sais que je t'aime aussi mais si tu comptes insulter mon mari alors je te demanderais de sortir de chez moi.** J'étais déchainée. Sans doute le mélange de colère et d'hormones. **Et je suis une Grey maintenant,** rajoutais-je. Christian m'avait déjà fait remarquer à quel point il détestait quand Kate m'appelait « Steele ».

Soudain la douleur que j'avais occultée sous ma colère refit surface. Je sentis ma tête battre et mon dos me lança. Je fermais les yeux en posant mes mains sur mon front et me sentis tanguer. Christian me stabilisa et me poussa doucement pour que je m'asseye. J'ouvris les yeux sur son regard inquiet.

\- **Katherine, Ana a subi un gros choc hier soir** , commença Carrick fermement. **Elle est enceinte et elle a besoin de repos. Le mieux serait donc de lui éviter tous stress inutile. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que blâmer mon fils améliorera la situation**.

Son ton était sans appel. Je lui adressais un faible sourire pour le remercier et je vis Kate baisser la tête, honteuse de se faire réprimander comme une gamine.

Christian voulu ajouter quelque chose mais je lui indiquais d'un regard que s'était inutile. Il se rassit à côté de moi. Grace s'approcha de moi et m'examina rapidement.

\- **Tu dois surveiller ta tension Ana,** me rappela-t-elle gentiment. **Le médecin t'a expliqué les risques pour le bébé.** Je hochais la tête en passant une main sur mon ventre. _Ma fille._

\- **Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?** demanda mon père.

Je sentis Christian se tendre. Je frissonnais en tentant de me souvenir si j'avais aperçu le visage de mon agresseur. Le souvenir de mon agression par Jack Hyde deux ans auparavant vint me hanter.

\- **Non.**

\- **Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?** demanda Kate, en sortant de son mutisme. Je la fusillais du regard.

\- **Non !** répétais-je fermement.

Mon fils arriva alors en cria de joie. Il se précipita sur son grand-père pour le saluer. Gail arriva avec la petite Ava dans les bras. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère mais son regard était indéniablement celui d'Eliott. Avec la présence des enfants dans la pièce, la conversation repris, plus légère.

Je m'appuyais sur l'épaule de Christian et celui-ci passa sa main autour de ma taille. Il m'avait promis de retrouver celui qui m'avait attaqué. Les enfants et moi étions ce qui comptait le plus pour lui et il nous le montrait chaque jour. Il m'avait fait la promesse de me protéger et je lui faisais confiance.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite étant donné que je suis en période d'examens... Si la suite n'arrive pas, je ferais en sorte de vous poster un OS ou deux qui trainent sur mon ordinateur !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente mais des obligations m'ont empêché de poster plus tôt. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous !  
**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriétés de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Point de vue Ana

Je poussais un soupir. Encore un. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Christian et pourtant c'était quasiment devenu une habitude depuis deux semaines. Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, il était sur les nerfs. Il avait prévenu la police de l'incident et avait demandé à ce que l'inspecteur Clark soit chargé de l'enquête. Malheureusement, l'enquête piétinait. La sécurité avait également été renforcée auprès de tous les membres de la famille afin d'éviter des ennuis comme avec Hyde. Le problème ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir à présent deux garde du corps, c'était que Christian devenait surprotecteur. _Enfin plus que d'habitude tu veux dire_ , se moqua ma conscience.

J'avais repris le travail après m'être reposé une semaine ce qui nous avait valu une dispute mémorable qui s'était fini par Christian quittant la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau. Il m'en voulait encore, m'accusant de ne pas prendre soin de moi, du bébé. Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser tomber l'entreprise ! Nous étions finalement tombés d'accord pour que je n'aille au bureau qu'à mi-temps.

En plus je détestais rester enfermer dans la maison, surtout ces dernier temps. Chaque petit bruit devenait propice à me faire paniquer. Je trouvais donc refuge dans mon bureau chez Grey Publishing.

On toqua à la porte et Hannah passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant que je n'étais pas occupée, elle entra.

\- **Le courrier est arrivé.** Elle me montra une pile de documents. **Et je vous ai fait du thé**. Elle posa une tasse fumante sur la table.

\- **Merci Hannah. A-t-on des nouvelles de l'imprimeur ?**

\- **Non, mais je vais le recontacter.**

Elle sortit du bureau. Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil et contemplait une photo de notre famille sur le _Grace_. Christian tenait Teddy dans ces bras, ce dernier portant un gilet de sauvetage et son visage étant barbouillé de glace au chocolat. Les deux hommes de ma vie avaient chacun un immense sourire témoignant de l'insouciance du moment. J'avais adoré cette journée en famille. J'avais maintenant l'impression que nous n'en aurions plus étant donné la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur nous.

Teddy était actuellement avec Mia qui adorait garder son neveu chéri. Je m'inquiétais pour lui mais le fait de savoir Ryan avec lui constamment me rassurait quelque peu.

Je me redressais et commençais à ouvrir mon courrier. Après trois manuscrits, je tombais sur une petite enveloppe. Quand je l'ouvris, je découvris un morceau de papier cartonné et une photo pliée en deux. Je dépliais la photo et mon souffle s'accéléra. Je pris le papier d'une main tremblante. Je le retournais et dû le relire plusieurs fois avant que les mots ne s'inscrivent en moi.

Le papier s'échappa de mes mains tandis que je commençais à paniquer. Je tendis mon bras vers le téléphone. Ne parvenant pas à composer un numéro tant mes mains s'agitaient, je pris le temps d'inspirer profondément. Je tapais ensuite sur les touches du téléphone. Il y eut deux sonneries.

\- **Grey House, bureau de Mr Grey.**

\- **Andréa, c'est Ana.** Je pouvais entendre ma voix trembler.

\- **Mme Grey** , s'écria l'assistante de Christian. **Comment aller vous ?**

\- **Pourrais-je parler à Christian s'il vous plait ?** Je devais paraitre impolie mais j'étais à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie et ménager l'assistante de mon mari était le dernier de me soucis.

\- **Je suis désolée Mme Grey, il est en réunion et il m'a expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé.**

Je poussais un soupir. Je la remerciais rapidement avant de raccrocher, sans attendre sa réponse. Je composais un autre numéro.

\- **Sawyer. Venez dans mon bureau. Maintenant !** criais-je en coupant la conversation.

Je savais que j'avais été sèche mais la situation m'échappait complétement. J'essayais de me calmer en caressant mon ventre. Je sentis alors les légers coups provoqués par les mouvements de mon Petit Pois. Je les sentais depuis une dizaine de jours. D'ordinaire sentir ma fille bouger m'apaisait immédiatement mais pas cette fois. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard. Mon garde du corps prit rapidement conscience de mon état.

\- **Mme Grey ! C'est le bébé ?!**

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Je lui indiquais donc d'un signe de tête la photo et le morceau de papier sur mon bureau. Je vis qu'il semblait intrigué. Il analysa en un instant les deux éléments que j'avais reçus. Il s'empressa de tirer son portable de sa poche de costume.

\- **Ryan ?... Ou es-tu ?... Mlle Grey est toujours avec toi ?... Ecoute moi il faut que tu ramènes Ted à la maison immédiatement… Je m'en fous ! Ramène-le !**

Il raccrocha énervé. Il se dirigea vers le bar dans un coin du bureau, le portable collé à l'oreille.

\- **Taylor ?... On a un problème… Tu pourrais venir avec Mr Grey à Grey Publishing dès que possible… Mme Grey va bien mais faites vite…**

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, un verre d'eau à la main. Il me le tendit mais je tremblais tellement que la moitié finit sa course sur la moquette. Je réussis à en boire une petite gorgée.

\- **Mme Grey, vous devez vous calmer. C'est mauvais pour le bébé.**

J'essayais tant bien que mal me calmer mais je sentis les larmes déborder de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à la photo de mon fils, mon magnifique petit garçon, une cible dessinée sur le visage. Sans oublier le mot accompagnant la photo.

 _La prochaine fois je ne te manquerais pas. Profite bien de ta petite vie parfaite qui va bientôt se briser._

Point de vue Christian

 _Putain de réunion !_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je les enverrais tous balader. Ma vie était devenue un enfer depuis deux semaines. L'homme qui s'était introduit chez nous courait toujours et ni la police, ni mon équipe n'avaient la moindre piste. Le fait que ma femme refusait catégoriquement d'obéir à mes directives y était également pour beaucoup. Elle refusait de comprendre que je ne voulais que la protéger ainsi que notre famille. La tension était devenue insupportable à la maison et la plus petite chose finissait en dispute bien que j'essayais de les éviter au maximum pour ne pas stresser Ana.

J'assistais à cette réunion depuis une heure et demie environ quand je vis Taylor rentrer discrètement dans la salle. Il s'approcha pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

\- **Mr Grey, je suis désolé de vous déranger. J'ai eu Luke Sawyer au téléphone. Il nous demande de le rejoindre à Grey Publishing dès que possible.** Je me tournais vivement vers lui.

\- **C'est Ana ?** Mon imagination commença à s'emballer.

\- **Il ne m'a rien dis d'autre Mr.** Il paraissait gêner.

J'indiquais à Ros de finir la réunion sans moi et filais ramasser mes affaires dans mon bureau. Je me précipitais ensuite vers la sortie tout en ignorant l'appel d'Andréa. Et tandis que l'ascenseur me conduisait vers le parking, je priais pour que ma femme et ma fille aillent bien.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre alors** **laissez moi votre avis et je pourrais toujours essayer de le modifier.  
**

 **Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais je ferrais au plus vite promis !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente mais en ce moment c'est de la folie ! J'écris quelques lignes quand j'ai deux minutes mais j'aime bien relire mes chapitres plusieurs fois alors forcément ça prend du temps ! En tout cas merci à tous ceux et celles qui continue de me lire !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Point de vue Christian

En arrivant devant Grey Publishing, j'aperçus Tony, le nouveau garde du corps de ma femme, posté à côté de la voiture. Sans prêter plus attention à lui, je pénétrais dans le bâtiment accompagné de Taylor. Hannah sembla surprise de nous voir arriver.

\- **Mr Grey ? Que faites-vous ici ?** Elle parut gênée. **Enfin, on ne m'a pas prévenu de votre visite.**

Avant que j'ai pu lui répondre quoique ce soit, Sawyer sortit du bureau de ma femme. Un élan de jalousie m'étreignit subitement mais je le réprimais en voyant son regard soucieux. Il tendit une petite enveloppe à Taylor.

\- **Mme Grey a reçu ça tout à l'heure. J'ai pris des dispositions avec Ryan.**

Taylor enfila des gants et sortit avec précautions le contenu de l'enveloppe. Le sang quitta mon visage tandis que j'observais une photo de mon fils, prise alors qu'il jouait dans un parc. Sa figure était recouverte d'une cible de tirs dessinée avec un marqueur rouge. Je portais ensuite mon attention sur le mot accompagnant le cliché et un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- **J'ai déjà demandé à Ryan de rentrer à la maison immédiatement et j'ai prévenu l'inspecteur Clark. Il vous contactera pour avoir plus de détails mais il voudra sans doute vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'empreintes** , poursuivit Sawyer.

J'acquiesçais rapidement avant de le contourner pour me précipiter dans le bureau d'Ana. Je la découvris allongée sur le canapé, en train de prendre de profondes inspirations tout en caressant son ventre arrondit. Je me mis à genoux à côté d'elle.

\- **Anastasia ...**

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les pleurs et les fixa sur moi. Elle semblait angoissée et je passais ma main sur sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je l'attirais alors contre moi et un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa gorge.

\- **Je veux le voir… Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien**. Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Elle se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux. **Emmène-moi voir notre fils s'il te plait** , me supplia-t-elle, en s'accrochant à ma chemise.

ooooo

Nous étions arrivés à la maison et Ana s'était précipitée à l'intérieur pour retrouver Teddy. Mia avait semblé déconcertée par son comportement et je lui avais brièvement rapporté les événements de l'après-midi. Elle avait fini par partir en voyant que ma femme ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop concentré sur notre petit bonhomme.

J'avais confié à Sawyer la mission d'amener la lettre et la photo à l'inspecteur Clark. Ce dernier m'avait par la suite appelé pour avoir d'avantage d'informations. Il m'avait assuré que les documents seraient analysés le plus rapidement possible.

Mon fils, inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui, avait été ravi de passer l'après-midi à jouer avec sa mère. J'avais remarqué qu'Ana sursautait aux moindres bruits suspects et j'aurais préféré qu'elle se détende un peu mais je n'y comptais pas trop aujourd'hui.

La situation m'échappait complétement et je détestais vraiment ça. Un inconnu s'en était pris à ma femme et maintenant, mon fils était menacé. Les événements devenaient incontrôlables et je devais au plus vite trouver qui en voulait à ma famille.

Le soir venu, j'appelais ma mère pour lui faire part des derniers événements ainsi que de mon inquiétude au sujet d'Ana. Elle m'avoua qu'en tant que mère, il lui était impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son fils d'autant plus s'il faisait l'objet de menace pareil. Après avoir raccroché, je me dirigeais vers notre chambre. En passant devant celle de Teddy, j'entendis la voix douce de ma femme en train de raconter une histoire à notre fils. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil pour observer la scène. Notre petit garçon dormait déjà à point fermé et Ana lui caressait doucement les cheveux, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle finit par m'apercevoir sur le pas de la porte. Je lui fis signe de sortir.

\- **Bonne nuit mon bébé**. Elle se leva donc et déposa un baiser sur le front de notre petit gars. **Maman t'aime très fort.**

Elle me rejoignit et je la guidais vers notre chambre sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée durant l'après-midi se relâcha. Elle me parut épuisée. Je l'aidais à s'assoir sur le lit et lui retirais ces chaussures, entreprenant un massage des pieds. Elle poussa un gémissement de bien-être.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes** , lui avouais-je en continuant mon massage.

\- **Christian** , soupira-t-elle. **On a menacé notre fils aujourd'hui. Evidemment que je m'inquiète.**

L'anxiété transparait dans son ton.

\- **Il faut trouver qui m'a envoyé cette lettre.**

\- **Je sais…** soupirais-je. **Mon équipe et la police sont déjà sur le coup. On va le trouvé cet enfoiré !**

\- **C'est forcément quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal,** réfléchit-elle. **Hyde ?**

\- **Welch a vérifié. Il est toujours en prison et n'a quasiment aucun contact avec l'extérieur.**

\- **Elisabeth ?**

\- **Pareil.**

\- **Leila ?**

\- **Elle est clean. Elle est toujours dans l'Ohio et Flynn m'a affirmé qu'elle était toujours suivie.**

\- **Linc?**

\- **Parti en Europe.**

\- **Elena?**

Je poussais un soupire agacé.

\- **Je sais que tu tiens à tout prix à la diaboliser mais Elena serait incapable de faire ça.** Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je la coupais avant. **Ecoute, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec elle. Elle n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça.**

Elle souffla de résignation. Je décidais alors de lui faire oublier un peu cette journée ainsi que tout ce qui nous arrivait en ce moment.

\- **Maintenant Mme Grey, je veux que vous vous détendiez,** souris-je. **Et pour cela, votre cher mari vous propose de partager un bain en sa compagnie.**

Ana répondit à mon sourire et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que je ne pouvais pas résister à ça. Je poussais un grognement en fondant sur sa bouche.

\- **Lève les bras** , lui ordonnais-je.

Elle s'exécuta et je lui enlevais rapidement son haut.

\- **Vous êtes si autoritaire Mr Grey** , s'amusa-t-elle.

\- **M'aimerais-tu autrement ?** la taquinais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire à damner un saint et m'offrit un baiser langoureux. Je finis par m'allonger sur elle en évitant de peser sur son ventre. Je me frottais sensuellement contre elle, lui montrant ainsi ce que je voulais. Elle poussa un petit cri quand je m'attaquais à sa poitrine sensible.

\- **Je vous aime Mr Grey** , haleta-t-elle. **Tel que vous êtes.**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime Anastasia** , murmurais-je à son oreille, avant de rouler sur le lit en l'entrainant avec moi.

* * *

 **Petit moment d'intimité pour finir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions alors lâchez vous !**


End file.
